


Touch Up

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashiwara isn't sure how the idea even got started, but shortly after that new kid, Shindou, started to skip out on all of his games, suddenly everyone knew that Ogata-sensei was a molester who had touched the boy up during an overnight convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



Ashiwara isn't sure how the idea even got started, but shortly after that new kid, Shindou, started to skip out on all of his games, suddenly everyone knew that Ogata-sensei was a molester who had touched the boy up during an overnight convention. Which, really, Ashiwara could kind of understand from an outsider's perspective. Ogata-sensei was intense and had no problems with invading people's personal space, plus people liked to say horrible things about the best players as though taking them down a peg in their minds would actually lower their abilities or their real integrity.

Not that Ogata-sensei had integrity, though. Really, Ashiwara wasn't sure if the man did or not. He knew him mostly from Touya Meijin's study sessions and he had never given anything an inappropriate glance except the go ban and maybe a tumbler of alcohol. If Touya Akira hadn't gotten a second glance, surely Shindou Hikaru didn't rate one. Ashiwara had noticed that he got a second glance one time, but he'd also just pointed out a flaw in one of Ogata-sensei's games so he figured that was just a matter of anger.

The rumor persisted for a while, several people calling for, even demanding, an official investigation into the allegations. Somehow, Ogata-sensei never seemed to dignify the claims with a response, let alone to even seem to notice some of the looks that others gave him at the Ki-in. Somehow, though, Ashiwara got it into his head that he needed to find out one way or another so that he could either tell people they were wrong or to give evidence to finally start that investigation. 

He cornered Ogata-sensei one day after their study session. Well, he slid into the passenger seat of his car and gave Ogata-sensei his most earnest look. "Did you or did you not molest Shindou Hikaru?"

The older man sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "That's a funny way of asking for a ride home."

"I'm serious. If there's truth to the rumors, you should be punished. And if there isn't, you don't deserve the treatment people are giving you." Ashiwara still slid on his seat belt.

Snorting, Ogata put the car into drive. "I played a game against him while he kept trying to get me to drink more and more. I'm not entirely certain that he didn't attempt to molest _me_ , but the only thing I have no problem doing to boys his age is to defeat them on a go ban."

"Oh." Ashiwara looked Ogata-sensei over, wondering if it was possible that Shindou had simply gotten too curious and had been too embarrassed to come back afterward in case the man remembered. "Don't you like being molested, then?"

His fingers tightening on the steering wheel, Ogata-sensei glared at Ashiwara, though the expression softened a moment later. "I don't like to be molested, no. I prefer to be worshiped consensually."

Laughing, Ashiwara grinned and let himself relax. "That sounds a lot more interesting, at least."

"Something you're interested in?" Ogata-senseis thumbs drummed against the wheel, his gaze sneaking over to Ashiwara more often than seemed necessary. 

Mouth dry, Ashiwara swallowed and shrugged one shoulder awkwardly. "Maybe mutual consentual worship? At least, if you're up for that."

"It isn't just go that takes two people to play," Ogata-sensei said softly, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Should I keep going to your place or would you like to come to mine?"

Suddenly, the only rumors that Ashiwara cared about were the ones about Ogata-sensei being a generous lover, if not one who did things like call the next day. "Whichever's closer." He smiled and allowed himself a moment of glee, certain that this was a very good first step in building trust.


End file.
